


alternative education

by thunderylee



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei, Dragon Zakura, KAT-TUN (Band), Kurosagi - All Media Types, NewS (Band), Nobuta wo Produce, Proposal Daisakusen | Operation Love
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossdressing, Drama Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Roleplay, questionable age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Five times Yamapi’s drama characters had a run-in with Jinnifer and one time it was real.





	alternative education

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

> 1.Dragon Zakura

Yuusuke looks at the girl he’s assigned to tutor, one of Hideki’s “prize students” who looks more like a big-boned hooker than a teenage girl.

She sucks her lip into her mouth, and Yuusuke twitches.

“So, um,” Yuusuke mumbles, concentrating on the study material in front of him. “What exactly do you need help understanding?”

“Why you didn’t go to Toudai,” she answers, her voice even and unnaturally low. “With your _girlfriend_.”

The way she says it is equivalent to spitting venom, and Yuusuke wonders if he’s met this girl before. “I need to work to support my mom,” he says evenly. “And Yoshino-chan met someone else.”

The girl’s face softens into a sympathetic look. “You must be so heartbroken.”

“Not rea-” Yuusuke starts, thinking of how clingy and annoying Yoshino was, but then his student has disappeared under his desk and knelt between his legs. “ _Very_ heartbroken,” he amends. “I still cry at night.”

“How awful,” she says, her hands sliding up the insides of his thighs. She noses the hardening bulge in his crotch and chuckles when he moans.

His hands find her hair as she lowers his zipper. “What’s your name again?”

“Jinnifer,” she tells him, licking the head of his cock.

He spreads his legs, letting his head fall back as Jinnifer takes him in her mouth, expertly swallowing around his length and hollowing out her cheeks to bring him real close real fast. He tries to stop her, to slow her down, but she’s determined and he’s coming, twisting his fingers in her hair and crying out even louder when a deep voice groans around his cock.

Through his hazy vision he sees her crouched on the floor, her hand under her skirt pumping fiercely until she sees him watching and flips it up. Yuusuke’s eyes widen as he sees the truth, unable to look away as her hand flies up and down her own cock, her eyes on his as she brings herself off right in front of him.

Gaping, Yuusuke continues to stare as she stands up, dusts off her knees, and smirks at him. “Hideki-kun said you wouldn’t mind.”

As she flounces off, Yuusuke is already planning his revenge, in an oddly similar fashion.

> 2\. Stand Up!

Ken answers the door, expecting it to be Udagawa or Kouji, nearly dropping the towel from his waist when he sees an older, voluptuous woman.

It _is_ a sex hotel, and chances were that she was just lost. “I think you have the wrong room,” he tells her, starting to close the door.

Her heel blocks it. “Let me in anyway.”

He glances up, meets her eyes, and wordlessly stands aside to let her by.

She strides into the middle of the room, spins around, and faces him. “My name is Jinnifer, and tonight you can do whatever you want to me.”

Ken gulps. “Are you a hooker?”

“Sort of,” she answers. “I’ve already been paid. My assistant probably wrote down the wrong room number.” She pulls her cell out of her arm bag and turns it off. “Too bad. I’m sure you’re cuter anyway.”

Blushing, Ken remains standing against the door, digging his toe into the carpet. “I’m a virgin.”

Jinnifer’s face lights up. “Really?” Immediately her mouth straightens. “You’re eighteen, right?”

“Um… yes?”

The grin returns, her tongue darting out to lick her lips as she slowly approaches him. “Do you want Jinnifer-sensei to teach you how to touch a girl?”

Ken’s not even aware that he’s nodding until she’s practically in his face.

“I have to tell you something,” she whispers.

He gulps and stands tall. “What’s that?”

Her fingers slide around his waist, dipping under his jeans and making his breath hitch. “I’m not really a girl.”

Ken shudders at the way she’s touching him, like no other has done before, and forces his eyes open to look at her. “How are you going to teach me how to touch a girl if you’re not a girl?”

She chuckles, deeply, her hands meeting on his belt buckle. “You’re a smart one.”

He opens his mouth to reply, but Jinnifer silences him with her tongue as her hand slips down his pants and wraps around him. She swallows his moans as she stroks him enough to get him all the way hard, then reaches into her purse yet again for something that feels cool and wet on his length.

“Your stamina is impressive for a virgin,” she tells him in a raspy voice. “I would have come by now.”

“I jerk off a lot,” he says, not really paying attention to the words that are coming out of his mouth in favor of the way Jinnifer is urging him towards the bed.

She pauses when the back of her knees hit the mattress. “How do you want me?”

“Whatever’s… the best…” Ken gasps, pushing up into her hand as he starts to lose control.

“In that case,” Jinnifer says, trailing off as she abruptly lets go of him and turns around, flopping onto her stomach with her ass in the air. “Fuck me before you change your mind.”

He grabs her by the hips and presses forward, closing his eyes to the sensations of actually being inside someone. He hisses as her body protests him and falls against her from the effort, his arms sliding around her waist as she’s pushing back more than he’s pushing forward.

She seems to like it, groaning into the bedspread as he fucks her and echoes her sounds as her masculinity shines through. He sees her reach between her legs and bats her hand away, takes her cock in hand and feels fueled by its weight, how hard she is for him.

Her legs hook behind his and he pushes in deeper, squeezes her harder and they both spasm, Ken giving those last couple thrusts as he empties himself inside her. He pulls out right away, falling back against the wall with his eyes still closed and his pants still open.

He hears Jinnifer walking towards him, parts his lips when she flicks her tongue between them. “You did well, KenKen.”

His eyes fly open. “How did you know my name?”

She winks as she turns to leave, letting the door close behind her with a defined bang that has Ken sliding down to the floor.

He’ll be mad about it when he wakes up.

> 3\. Kurosagi

He doesn’t know why he’s at school; probably to get away from the cops and reporters and everyone who wants to talk to him about his parents. He’s so full of emotion – anger, hurt, betrayal, helplessness – that he feels like he’s about to explode, and he’s pretty sure the other students can sense it because they leave him alone, even Tanabe.

It’s lonely on the wall by himself, and part of him wishes that Tanabe would come and pester him like normal, just keep talking so that Kurosaki doesn’t have to think anymore, to forget about the cold truth just for a little while longer.

“How can you be so sad when the flowers are blooming like this?”

Kurosaki pops one eye open, a nasty retort on his tongue until he looks into the beautiful face of a woman he’s never seen before. There’s something about her that intrigues him, and when she says “come with me,” he does without a second thought.

He’s not surprised to discover her true identity; right now he doesn’t care _what_ she is as long as she keeps touching him, keeps acting like he’s the most important person in the universe, and keeps sliding her glossed lips up and down his cock. He wants to fuck her, to fuck his own pain away, but he wants to come even more.

She lets him fall from her lips with a moan, and Kurosaki peeks open one eye to see her kneeling on the ground, one hand disappeared under her dress and doing something that elicits this reaction. Without another thought, he falls to his knees in front of her and lets her kiss him, urge him onto his back and straddle his waist. He cries out as she sits on him, sinking down onto him and demanding all of his attention, and when he looks up into her face, she’s all he sees.

It’s his last orgasm for a very long time, because murder avengers don’t make time for things as meaningless as sex. Besides, after being with her, no other woman will ever compare.

> 4\. Proposal Daisakusen

Mikio uses all of his strength to pull him from the car, and Ken doesn’t think his friend would be opposed to dragging him by his hair towards the brightly-lit building that neither of them should be in.

“Come on,” Mikio’s grunting. “This will be good for you.”

Ken snorts and stops struggling abruptly, sending Mikio flying back from the force and almost falling into the car next to them. Ken doesn’t stick around to wait for the dirty look he’ll most likely receive, only strides purposefully towards the front door and flashes his ID, not making eye contact with anyone.

There’s a “dancer” on the first stage whose head jerks to the side when they walk in. If she thinks she smells money, Ken thinks, her senses are a little off. They sit at her table anyway, Mikio unable to keep the giant grin off of his face as he looks up at her, meeting her saucy looks and nodding towards Ken when he doesn’t think that Ken is looking.

Ken rolls his eyes and sits on his hands, preparing for a boring lapdance. The dancer doesn’t look impressed and plops right down in his lap, strong thighs clamping down on him as his eyes widen at the realization of her true gender.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” Mikio says casually. “It’s crossdressing night.”

Ken looks into her face, looks past the sparkly fake eyelashes and shiny lip gloss, and smiles. “What’s your name?”

“Jinnifer,” she replies, her voice husky and immediately followed by her tongue on her lips. “Jinnifer- _sensei_.”

Ken considers the halfway unbuttoned shirt and short skirt and figures that she could pass as a teacher.

“Ken could use some lessons,” Mikio tells her. “Particularly in _getting the fuck over stupid girls_.”

Jinnifer laughs, leans on Ken’s shoulders to whisper in his ear, using her real voice. “I hate stupid girls.”

She starts to expertly roll her body, inadvertently rubbing against Ken in a way that he’s pretty sure isn’t offered to all customers. Ken’s eyes start to roll back into his head while Mikio watches like the pervert he is, and he can barely bite back his groan when Jinnifer hits him just right and he loses it, flushing in embarrassment the second it happens.

“It’s okay,” Jinnifer says soothingly, running her fingers through Ken’s hair. “That just means you like me more than her.”

Right now, Ken believes it.

> 5\. Nobuta. wo Produce

Akira fidgets as he waits for the guidance counselor to return to her office. He doesn’t quite want to talk to a woman about this, but it’s better than the alternative.

“Kusano-kun,” a voice rasps, and Akira turns his head towards the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

“Actually,” Akira says, fingering his collar as he stands up from the chair and bows. “I don’t think I need to talk anymore. I’ve got it figured out.”

She steps forward, placing her hand under Akira’s chin to push it up. “Do you really?”

Akira gulps. Nods. Avoids looking into her eyes.

“Perhaps we should talk about it anyway,” she says gently. “I wouldn’t want you to leave this office without being completely sure.”

Nodding again, Akira returns to his chair and examines the paperweights on the desk right next to the nameplate that reads ‘Akanishi-sensei’. He thinks that’s what they’re there for – to stare at – while boys like him gather up their courage to discuss uncomfortable things with hot female guidance counselors.

“Akanishi-sensei-” he starts.

“Please,” she interrupts him. “I’m not that much older than you. Call me Jinnifer.”

“Jinnifer-sensei,” he tries again, the weird syllable sounding foreign in his mouth. “I think I… I think I’m in love with my best friend.”

Jinnifer nods, like this is unfazing news. “Is your best friend a boy or girl?”

Akira covers his face. “A boy.”

“Mm,” Jinnifer says, sounding like she’s unsurprised; Akira is only a little bit offended. “Well, that’s easy to figure out.”

“It is?” Akira asks hopefully, removing his hands and finally looking at her.

She smiles when she sees his eyes, licking her lips before sitting on the edge of her desk right in front of him. He tries to look away, but she puts her heels on either side of his chair and wild horses couldn’t stop him from looking up her skirt.

His eyes widen at what he sees. She raises her eyebrows, licks her lips again, and slowly slides down until she’s sitting in Akira’s lap. “It’s simple,” she tells him, rocking against him until Akira’s head falls back from the pressure. “If you like this, you like boys, and you _really_ like your friend.”

“Mkay,” Akira says dreamily, his hands shaky on Jinnifer’s thighs as her skirt rides up. Her hands are firm on his belt and he trembles in her hand, rolling his hips in search of her touch as a soft moan escapes from his lungs.

Her kiss is like poison, flooding Akira’s body with want and taking away his hesitation as she lubes him up and impales herself on him. He cries out helplessly, fingers digging into her ass as she rocks back and forth until the chair legs are scraping the floor.

Jinnifer grabs for one of his hands and he knows where it’s going, jumps a little when it’s wrapped around a hard cock that is not his own and feels Jinnifer get tighter around him. It makes him thrust harder, taking the rhythm away from Jinnifer and making her bounce up and down, screaming out in her real voice as Akira strokes her off and buries himself deep inside of her one last time.

He’s breathless as Jinnifer lifts off of him, her hand gently cupping his jaw. “I think you should go talk to your friend.”

Akira opens his eyes and looks at her, nods as he fastens his pants and stumbles out of the room. He sees Shuuji waiting for him by the bike rack, a little concerned at Akira’s disheveled appearance, but Akira simply gets on the back of Shuuji’s bike and thinks about how he’s going to confess.

He promptly falls asleep.

> BONUS – Code Blue

Jin fingers the stethoscope as he looks at Yamapi in his scrubs. “Doctor Aizawa, don’t you still have one more exam to practice?”

Yamapi blows his curly hair out of his face and considers Jin, eyes roaming up and down the white nurse’s outfit and particularly the hat. “I thought we did them all…”

Shaking his head, Jin pushes him down on the bed and straddles him, grabbing his hand to push a small jar into his palm. Medical lube, Yamapi muses, one hand sliding up into Jin’s (real) hair to crush their mouths together.

Jin gasps when fingers poke between his legs and press inside him. “Mmm, I think you’ve got the procedure down.”

Yamapi curls his fingers and rubs, finding Jin’s prostate and tilting his head like he’s looking for something. “Seems healthy to me.”

Jin’s tongue flicks along Yamapi’s bottom lip as he sits up. “I think you need to use something bigger.”

Groaning, Yamapi pushes down the front of his scrubs and almost immediately Jin takes him in hand, lubing him up and barely giving Yamapi time to remove his fingers before sinking down onto him. Yamapi thrusts up into him, watching the way Jin’s eyes flutter shut and he sucks his lip between his teeth as he reaches down to slip his hand under his skirt.

“Kou-” Jin starts, and Yamapi smacks him on the ass.

“If you call me Kouchan, you’re sleeping outside,” Yamapi grumbles, holding onto Jin’s hips tightly, possessively.

Jin leans down, stares hard into Yamapi’s eyes and whispers, “Tomo-chan.”

Yamapi speeds up his rhythm until Jin’s crying out, his hand flying up and down as he constricts around Yamapi and lets go, taking Yamapi with him in an explosion of tingles and harmony.

Jin’s pouting when Yamapi opens his eyes. “What.”

“You suck at role-play,” Jin tells him.


End file.
